Sudden Changes
by SODA-Richard
Summary: Robin was heading to a new job she desperately needed. When her car breaks down, she realizes the change she desperately needed may still be out of reach. Also contains information on what I've been doing and what I'm working on.


Okay, so, I have been writing quite a bit but mostly new stories and ideas. I have a few I haven't started for Green Stripes but I'm still working on how to make them feel right for the story. Also, I know they seem OOC in Green Stripes, but I've never seen them be romantic in One Piece so I feel like I'm allowed to completely screw that up.

I have another story I wrote before Green Stripes. I think it's terrible. I wrote it to fit in one scene and I didn't even put that scene in it so yeah, it's terrible. I'll post it though, I don't see a point on writing fanfiction and not sharing it with similar fans. So I guess look out for that if you like my writing? That's an odd thought. It's AU, which, in my opinion, are probably my prefered fanfictions.

Also have a few one-shots I'll post. I'm way too caught up thinking about a relationship and to cope, I just make it a fanfic with Zoro and Robin. Since I like to identify with Zoro and Robin has all the qualities I look for, as well as being perfectly compatible with Zoro.

Another thought, on the reason Green Stripes seems to be out of chronological order, I'm just posting them as I write them. There will be a lot of time skipping in Green Stripes, I don't have the creativity to fill in all the blank space in a story like that. I'm not a fantastic, or even half decent, writer.

With all of that out of the way, here's something I'm hoping to finish in 1 night. Enjoy?

She continued to drive through this endless emptyness that happened to be the only road to her destination. Well, it wasn't the only road, but it was the only one that didn't have an eight hour detour around this vast expanse of land. Not another vehicle in sight, not even the slightest glimpse of a small town where she could stop and rest. She didn't need it though, it wasn't even past 1pm and she was still on time to her destination. She was looking forward to this job. She didn't need to be there today, but her hotel had strict check in time. With a new exhibit opening up, apparently all other hotels had been booked. She was thoroughly surprised to find out everyone was so interested in the new exhibit, she had been lucky to find a cheap motel 20 miles from the museum with a room still available. She reserved it thankfully, but the service desk told her that if she was even a minute late for her 5 pm check in, they'd give her room away. She told them she understood, and that she would not be late.

She was definitely in a hurry, driving well over the speed limit. She couldn't spend the next week or so in her car. Not again. It had happened before, not that she missed a hotel check in, she just couldn't afford one at the time. Despite history being her passion, it didn't pay much unless you made a "revolutionary discovery". You were always just finding things that either confirmed or debunked previous finds. They hardly cared for almost rendering an exhibit useless, or just adding to it. That's why this was so much more to her. It was her that had found it.

It was the only Red Ponyglyph known in existence and she had been the one to discover it. She was so anxious to get where she was going she hadn't noticed her car starting to overheat. It started to smoke from under the hood, "No, no, no.." She cried. Then a loud bang came from inside the smoke and the car died. Slowly rolling to a stop, she tried to start the car again. It just churned loudly, showing no sign of being able to start. She smashed her head into the steering wheel.

"This can't be happening, not now." She complained. She quickly got out of the car to assess the damage, she tried to lift the hood, only to be met with the soft sizzle of it burning her fingers. She quickly pulled back from the slight pain, wrapping her hand in her shirt she quickly threw the hood open. Smoke plumed from the engine as the mixture of oil and coolant was burned off. She rushed into her car to grab her water bottle, she vaguely remembered you could use water to help cool off an over heated engine. She poured the ice water into the radiator, before hearing a crack and the sound of water splashing onto the asphalt. She looked on as the radiator had nearly slpit into from the intense drop in tempreture. She cursed herself, remembering, only now, that ice water in an overheated car only made things worse. She slumped back into her car, letting it set in that this, had ruined her day, no, her entire week. She checked her phone to atleast see if she could call a tow truck to get her, atleast she wouldn't be stuck out here. Searching for a signal, she held the phone up, hoping this would atleast work out. It did not. No signal. No car. No hotel. Worse? No cars. She hoped maybe she could hitch a ride with someone heading the same direction, but she hadn't seen a car for the past 3 hours she was driving. Defeated she fell back into her car. Laying in the back seat, she had the sudden urge to cry, why did everything have to be going agaisnt her.

"Shit." He cursed out loud. He was staring at the directions he had printed out. Still of no use to the man. He was terrible with directions and was constantly getting lost. Though somehow this wasn't the case. He believed he was lost though. The damn directions had taken him on a route that didn't seem familiar to him at all. Worse yet, his phone had lost it's signal, so now the music that he had been playing to distract him from the boredom of driving and the bland landscape was gone. Growing even more irritated than before he threw the papers to his passenger seat. He had plenty of gas so he'd just follow this till he could get better directions. He picked up speed, seeing as how no one else was on the road and the need for any police out here was pointless, he floored it.

He was driving for an hour and half more before he started to see a car on the side of the road. A little skeptical that it could be a cop but still slowed down. He was nearing the car when he noticed that both driver side doors were open and the hood was up. He could already tell it wasn't a cop, but could see that if there was anyone there, they definitely needed help. He pulled up behind the station wagon. Noticing it was full of luggage and bags, probably all clothes he thought.

"Oi, you uh, need help?" He called out. No answer. He walked closer, noticing a pair of legs pointed out from the car, definitely belonging to a woman. "Oi, woman, you alive?" He shouted. Clearly any answer would mean yes. He stopped in front of the open to find she had fallen asleep. He frowned, coming to the conclusion he had to wake her up. He bent down and carefully shook her leg. "Oi, you still breathing?" She started to shift a little from his touch.

Then it dawned on her, someone was touching her. She quickly jumped from her laying postion, flailing her legs. Kicking the man square in the jaw and knocking him back onto the road.

"Damn woman! The hell was that for?!" He yelled, rubbing his jaw as he rolled it around, trying to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry, you just scared me, why were you touching my leg?" She responded, still keeping her distance from the man she kicked.

"I saw your car pulled over with the hood up. I thought I'd try and see if anyone needed help. I shook you awake since it seemed you couldn't hear me when I yelled." He explained. Standing up to back away so she could exit her car comfortably away from him. He seemed to understand she wanted her space at the moment. She got out of the car, slipping on the shoes that fell off in her sleep.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked, moving to look into her engine for the source of her troubles.

"I overheated and blew a gasket."

"And you poured ice water in the radiator in a fit of panic? You split the radiator you know." He commented as he stood back up to look at her. She was slightly embaressed that he figured it out so easily.

"Yes, well, I haven't been myself lately. I've been driving cross the country for this job. Though, now I might not be able to keep it. Much less have it." She told him. He looked back at the engine then rubbed the back of his neck as he had small internal conflict.

"I can give you a ride to where ever if you'd like." He said. Still staring at the ground. She looked at him a little shocked by his offer but thankful he had asked. She wasn't even thinking about asking him for a ride yet. She turned and saw all of her belongings in the station wagon.

"Would all of my stuff fit?" She asked. Turning to see he had an older pickup. The paint was slightly faded and the camper on the bed of the truck was no worse for the wear.

"Yeah, the beds empty, I haven't been driving for and I travel light." He answered. Moving to her trunk to begin moving her stuff over to his truck.

"Thank you, here let me help, some of the are quite heavy." She commented. Only to watch as he lifted three of her heaviest bags with ease. One oddly hanging from his mouth, as he walked them to the back of his truck. He opened the hatch and placed them inside. She carried some of her lighter bags, filled with clothes.

"The hell kind of clothes were in those other three?" He asked. Souding somewhat irritated he had carried all three by himslef.

"I'm sorry, there books. I'm actually moving out here and this all that I own. I've been driving almost non-stop cross country. Hence why I was so tired and in such a deep sleep." She explained.

"Ah, I thought all of these would be clothes like most women." He commented. Hefting the rest of the garbage bags over his shoulder. "It's no problem by the way. These hardly weigh anything." She took it as if he was now bragging about his muscular figure. She couldn't deny that he was indeed handsome, even with the immense amount of scars and the missing eye. His green hair was an odd sight but seemed to help contrast his somewhat hostile personality and scowling face.

"Where are we headed?" He asked as he slid into the drivers seat of his truck. She walked over to the passenger side door, before she could reach for the handle he had leaned over and opened it from the inside. She slightly blushed at his chivilrous behaviour. She got into the passenger seat, moving the papers that he had placed there so she didn't sit on them. Noticing they were directions to the same city she was heading, "Looks like we're headed to the same place." She replied. Holding up his directions. He only nodded, as he started up his truck. She was surprised to hear it sounded much better than it looked.

"I hate to ask, but seeinng as I'm already running extremely late, do you mind if we hurry?" It was already 4 pm and she had to be at the hotel in the next hour before they would be able to give her room away. She knew she wouldn't make it but if she could possibly beat anyone else that was waiting for a room she had a chance.

"Not at all, but you might want to put your seat belt on. This is isn't as slow as it seems." He said as he too buckled in. She obliged, sitting back into the seat, preparng for the truck to pick up speed. The engine roared as they sped off.

They were driving for maybe 45 minutes before they were startled by the sudden outburst of music. Zoro jumped a bit as old 90's hair metal broke the silence they were previously in. He struggled with his phone to turn it off, embaressed that she had heard it. She giggled to herself as she watched his cheeks burn slightly, she pulled out her phone and began to look through her music. She smiled as she found the one she was looking for. She clicked play.

He perked up as he heard the beginning chords of the song. Turning to see her with a teasing smirk aimed at him as she played the same song he had playing. He sank deeper into his seat as he tried to hide his blush.

"Thank you for the ride again." She said as she watched the road. It was almost 5 and they still had another hour or so, even at this pace, to go.

"It's fine, we were heading the same direction anyway." He responded. Still watching the road. She silently agreed, turning back to watch the scenery pass by. Then a thought came to mind.

"Do you mind if I make a phone call? I need to make sure the hotel hasn't given my room away for being late." She added.

"I don't mind." was his answer. She took her phone and quickly searched then dialed the number. He just kept to himself as she talked on the phone. He didn't think of listening in to the conversation. Didn't really seem to concern him and he had no real right to eavesdrop. She finishd the call rather quickly. Guess there wasn't much to talk about.

"They said no one has asked about a room, but they aren't allowed to hold it for me any longer so if I'm not there first, I lose the room." She explained. Seeming to be even more stressed now. He didn't have anything to say that mmight help. So he just tried to speed the truck up more. Hoping his urgency would at least bring her some solace. She noticed the truck speed up and smiled politely to him, appreciating his motives.

She had directed him as they pulled into the city. she was alittle surprised that he didn't seem to know his way around if this is where he was heading, but figured he was also visiting. They pulled up to the cheap motel. He just gave it a distainful look as she hurriedly hopped out of the car.

"Wait here, I'll grab everything once I get the room." She ran inside as he parked the car. He had been sitting in the truck for alittle over 10 minutes when he decided to go check if everyrthing was alright. He walked into the lobby of the hotel to find she was nowhere in sight. He went to the hotel clerk to see if he knew where she went. He told him that shee went towards the bathrooms after he had told her her room was now booked and there wasn't any more to spare. He thanked him for the information and went in search of the woman. Stopping infront of the one bathroom meant for anyone he heard soft sobs coming from inside. He ran his hand through his hair, not knowing how to handle this. He knocked on the door.

"It's occupied." She cried out, trying to stifle her cries.

"You okay?" He asked. He heard a soft gasp as she recognized his voice. He heard her suck up her tears before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You can drop my stuff off here I'll take them to my room." She told him. Yet another sniffle echoing throught the door.

"I don't mind, what room number are you in? I can help you carry them. Those books seem a little heavy." He replied. Not letting her lie to him.

"It's fine, really. Thank you for all that you've done. Just leave them outside the lobby. I'll take care of it when I'm done." She seemed annoyed that he decided to be so chivilrous again.

"I'll just wait outside the lobby with your bags, you can show meto your room when you're ready." He said. Moving away from the door at the last part to drive his point home. He heard her shuffle around, as she rushed to open the door.

"No! Just go! Leave my stuff here and leave! You've done enough! I'll be fine!" She yelled, angry that he had been so persistant, she didn't want anyone to see her so weakly.

"Then give me the honest reason to, woman!" He spat back. He sudden change in tone and volume shocking her. "Tell me why I should leave you here, and tell me the truth. I don't want this bullshit you just spat out at me. I already talked to the clerk, you don't have a room. You have nowhere to go, so why in hell should I leave you here? Huh?" He was angry that she had lied to him. Sure he didn't know her, but he always wanted the truth. No matter what it was. Damn woman lied directly to him and as he tried to get the truth, she continued to push it away.

She stood there, not knowing what to say. She didn't want him or anyone to see her like this. She had clue what to due. She figured she'd just sleep on the streets somewhere till a room opened up.

"I-I... I... " She was at a loss for words. He stood there patiently as she tried to think of something, anything to say. He shook his head as he knew she had nothing to say. He started to walk out of the lobby.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" She yelled at him. Now able to at least say something, even if it was trivial.

"I'm gonna wait in the truck, I'll let you sleep at my place till you find somewhere else to stay." He replied without turning around. He walked out before she could respond. She stood there wondering what she would do.

He wasn't waiting in the car long. She slowly opened the door. Not glancing at him as she climbed in the passenger seat. He just watched as she put on her seatbelt and sat staring out her window. He shrugged, starting his truck, they left toward his place.

Lucky for him, he was fairly close to his house already. You wouldn't know it though, seeing as he took 45 minutes weaving through town to finally make it the 10 or so miles to his place. She had almost fallen asleep when they stopped. She looked to him as he got out of the truck. She followed by getting out as well. He took most of the heavy bags and made his way to the door. Once inside she noticed how under furnished it was. Only on large "L" shaped couch, big enough for more than 10 people she assumed and a TV. Nothing else. She followed him to the room where he dropped off her bags. He came back with the rest of her bags and said, "You can make yourself at home. There should be everything in the shower if you need to take one and the bed should be all clean from the last time it was used. My room is right next to you so if you need anything let me know." He then just left her to her own musings as he went to go sleep or nap. Which ever it turned into. He had settled himself into his bed quite quickly. He heard the shower turn on, thankful she seemed to calm down. He hated dealing with women. While she wasn't as overbearing as others he had met before. She was still a handful. He let out a sigh, easily falling asleep.

He woke up near one in the morning. Seeing as he no longer felt that tired, he figured he could do a late night workout. Leaving for the backyard with his weights, he noticed her room was dark and quiet. She's finally asleep he thought, as he continued outside.

She woke up somewhat abrubtly, years of light sleep still not letting her fully rest after this exhausting trip. She figured she would read for a bit before trying to fall back asleep. Perhaps a few chapters would help relaxe her as well. She search for a book she hadn't read in awhile, finding one she went to go turn on her light when she heard a faint clinking of metal. Unsure of what it was she hesitated, unsure if she should ignore it or innvestigate. Seeing as no harm could come from finding out what it was, she opened her door and walked into the dark hallway. She saw his door open and figured it was him making the noise. Now even more curious as to what he was doing, she set out to see light spilling in from behind some curtains that covered what looked like a sliding glass door. She peeled the curtain back slightly to him lifting an inhumanly large amount of weights. She stared in awe at the sheer strength he seemed to possess before noticing the large scar on his chest. It's spanned his entire torso from shoulder to opposite hip. The way it healed made it seem it wasn't properly treated and it was unbelievebly deep.

"What now?" His voice came. She hadn't even thought he noticed her there. How long was she staring?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I couldn't sleep, I was going to read when I heard something. It's just you though." She answered, now pulling herself out from behind the curtain. He gave her a quick once over, before averting his eyes. She noticed the blush on his face from his small inspection of her. She didn't think it to be the revealing at all, just some lacey short-shorts and a loose t-shirt. He started he routine again, trying to ignore her presence.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked, not waiting for his answer as she was already preparing to lay in the lawn chair close by.

"Make yourself at home." He replied sounding somewhat annoyed. She smiled as she started to read her book.

He had been working out for at least 2 hours. He was glad she didn't interrupt him any further. He wiped the sweat off from his face and hair. He turned to leave only to notice her sound asleep in the lawn chair. The book fallen in her lap as she layed peacefully.

"Oi." he said, trying to wake her. She didn't stir. He sighed realizing this was just like before. He shook her leg like before. Still she didn't stir. Shit, it's not like before. He picked up the book to save her place. Still the first page? How quickly had she fallen asleep? I could have swore she was awake at least a half hour ago. He set the book aside and tried to shake her awake by her shoulders. She shifted a bit finally but remained asleep. He cursed this woman, he was going to have to carry her to her room. He angled his arm under her legs. Cursing her once again for wearing such revealing shorts. Her ass was nearly hanging out. He slid his other arm under her back as he pulled her up to his chest. She seemed to recognize contact because she curled even more into him. He fought the heavy crimson of his cheeks, thankful no one was able to witness this. He carefully placed her in her bed. Pulling the covers over her, she left out a small sigh. He tried to ignore the oddly sensual sound as he left the room.

She woke feeling so much more refreshed than her previous rests that week. The soft bed most likely the reasson behind it all. She glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed. 12:34 pm. She smiled, appreciating being able to sleep in so late. Stretching a bit as she woke up, something hit her. 12:24?! She double checked to make sure that was correct. Shit! It was. She hastily sped out of her room and straight into his. She was met with a very odd sight. There was a tent in the middle of the room. The flap was open and she could see him laying on a mattress inside the tent. He sleeps in a tent, inside his own house? She no time to think it over.

"Hey! Sorry, I need a ride, quick!" She shouted as she watched him grogily sit up.

"What? Why?" He asked, irritated to have been woken up so suddenly.

"That job I talked about last night? I need to be there in 20 minutes and I don't know how far we are from the museum." She shouted back as she went to go change. He reluctantly got up and put on a jacket and shoes.

"Damn woman, I was having a nice nap." He cursed to himself. Grabbinng his keys he went to see if she was ready yet. Before hecould reach the door she ran out of the room almost knocking him over. She hadn't finished buttoning her blouse yet and was met with an eyefull of her wgite lace bra that matched the shorts from last night. He quickly averted his gaze as he made his way to the door.

"Where's,uh, this museum? I don't go to places like that." He asked, trying to take his mind off of what he just saw.

"I'll tell you where to turn, I'll have to pull it up on my phone." She answered. Also slightly embaressed at what she had just shown off.

She easily guided them to the museum, telling him to stop just in front of it she ran out of the truck. She told him it wouldn't be long and to just wait for her there. He had no time to protest anyway as she was already out of ear shot. He parked his car and waited paitiently.

She came out of the museum some time later. Relieved it went so well. At least now she could relax a bit more knowing this was going smoothly. She looked to where the the truck was parked to ind it was gone. Did he just leave her there? Where did he go? Did he think she took too long? She didn't have much time to think of the reasons why when a low, masculine voice came from behind.

"Oi, there you are." She turned to see the green headed man walking towards her. She had finally noticed he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt under the jacket. "I've been looking all over for you, did you just get out?" He asked.

"I did, where did you go? I didn't see the truck and I was worried you left me here." She commented though smiling as she was relieved he didn't ditch her.

"Some stupid pig said I couldn't park there. So I had to park down the street. I walked all around the block looking for the entrance again." He explained. Glaring at some passerby that was giving him a dirty look for not wearing a shirt.

"I see, well I'm all finished now. So we are free to go back." She told him. Assuming he'd be happier back at his own house.

"Ah, I'm already outside, and I'm starving. Wanna get breakfast?" He asked as he started walking toward where he thought the truck was.

"I'd love some food, I can pay. It's the least I could do for all the trouble I've caused you." She reasoned.

"Ah, it's no real problem. Like I said, we were heading to the same place. No real trouble for me." He waved off her comment. They continued to walk toward the truck.

She had spotted a small diner on their "way" to the truck. Seeing as how he had wandered for 20 or so minutes without any sign of it. She suggested they eat before they get to the truck anyway, so they could just head just back once found it again. He argued about it being just up ahead, she reasoned that she was too hungry to want to keep waiting,to save the man his pride.

She sat opposite of him in the small booth they had been brought to by the hostess. She had ordered a coffee as they sat down, he just asked for water. She was scanning the menu when she realized he was staring at her intently.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a light smirk, hopiing to catch him off guard. Much to her disappointment he remained stoic, slowly sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest. Pondering something before he reached out his hand.

"Roronoa Zoro." He said. Holdinng his hand out still for her to shake. She looked at him blankly before taking his hand.

"Nico Robin." She introduced back. Happy to see another friendly gesture from him. He had a small smile tug at his lips as he drew back.

"Ah, it suits you." Was all he said. Returning to look out the window.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked curiously. He hadn't said anything with a hidden meaning, but he responded as such to her name. He ignored her, still just watching the cars pass by. She was going to ask again, alittle more demandingly too, but he spoke before her.

"What do you plan to do now?" He asked, turning back to face her for a response. She hadn't thought about that really. She guessed she would look for a place to live near by while she curated her exhibit. She'd be able to go into a hotel within the next few days and then that was that. They didn't need to see each other anymore. She assumed that was why he was asking.

"I'll be getting a hotel once a room pops up. From there I guess I'll just find a place close to the museum. I don't have much to plan till it all gets set in motion." She answered. Taking the coffee from the waitress as she brought it to their table. She took a long sip. Not bad. Certainly not good coffee but she needed anything at this point. He looked back out the window. She assumed that was the answer he wanted to hear. She was wrong.

"Why get a hotel? Am I that much of problem to you?" One would think it would have a hint of insult in those words, but the way he said it, it seemed to be an easy thing to discuss.

"Fufufufu, no, not at all actually. I just assumed you didn't want someone bothering you anymore. Are you wanting me to stay?" She teased. Watching his cheeks turn slightly red at her acussations. He tried to meet her eyes to answer her but couldn't.

"It's up to you whether or not you wish to stay. I only assumed it would be easier than constantly moving about." Was the response he settled for. He couldn't admit that he didn't mind having her around, no matter how infuriating she was. She chuckled to herself, he really was an odd man. They ordered their food in silence. The occasional question or remark betwee the two as they ate. When the check came, she reached for her wallet only for him to have already handed her some cash. Once the waitress walked away he stood up to leave.

"Ah, Zoro, aren't you going to wait for your change?" She had watched him give the waitress a $50 for a $20 meal.

"Hm? Why? The rest was her tip?" He answered, as if it wasn't the most obvious reason. He continued to walk away. She followed soon after. He held the door to the street for her. Which seemed so out of character for him but thought little of it. He did seem to have a much gentler side to him than he put forth.

They easily found the truck and made their way to his house, once robin lead them. He threw himself on the couch as she went to her room to change out of her work attire. He had turned on the TV to see some older cartoon he use watch through peoples' windows as a kid. He left it on, enjoying the ability to watch it in the comfort of his own home. A sense of pride that he had come so far in life from where he was.

Robin came out of her room wearing the same clothes she had onthe night before. Except the shirt she wore was now an old band tee she found in her room. She didn't remember ever owning it but it was a band she listened to and liked. Not finnding it hard to believe she owned it she put it on. She had only taken 10 minutes to change when she found Zoro sleeping on the couch. She smiled wondering how it must feel to be able to rest so easily. She noticed the cartoon playing in the backgraound. Never actually being able to watch TV as a kid, she sat and watched it with a bit of child like wonder. She couldn't help but giggle and smile at the silly antics and ideas it came up with. She sat on the couch to enjoy it some more. Zoro opened his eye to see her smiling to herself as she intently watched the childrens show. A smile playing at his lips as well, finding it, cute, when she smiled. He returned to his nap. Letting her soft chuckles lull him to sleep. He liked her laugh too he thought before he drifted off.

He woke up fairly late at night, at least to be waking up. He yawned, a sign of a good nap. As he sat up he noticed Robin had also fallen asleep on the other side of the couch. He quickly recognized that she was wearing one of his band shirts. Wondering where or how she got before noticing that she was wearing the same lace shorts from the other night. He scolded her mentall, wearing such revealing clothing in his house. He'd have to discuss that with her when she woke up. He watched her curl into herself, probably cold. He had left the windows open and the chill of night had filled his entire house. He looked around for the blanket that he used to cover the couch every now and then. He found it, placing it over Robin and covering her completely except her head. She must have felt the warmth immediately as she gave off a content sigh in her sleep. He fought the smile that seemed to want to creep onto his face. He didn't want to admit she was beautiful and seeing her so peacefully, without her teasing stare, was something he could get use to.

"Zoro?"

"Ah?" He was almost done with his training and saw no need to stop now, so he continued to focus.

"I was going to cook something but realized you don't have any food in the house." She had woken up and felt fairly hungry since she had not eaten since that afternoon and it was now late night.

"Ah, I forgot, I needed groceries. We can go, to the store, or out to eat, once I'm done." He suggested while swinging a rather large weight methodically.

"I'd be able help pay for groceries so we don't have to go out every time we would like to eat, how much longer do you think you might be?" He gave one final swing before setting the weighted rod to the side.

"Now, I'll get ready." He told her. Turning to see she was wrapped in the blanket he had placed on her. He must have stared for a bit because she was giving him a questioning look.

"Is everything alright?" She was wondering why he had stopped moving and was staring at her.

"I-I, uh, nothing. I'll go get ready." He said. Passing her at the sliding glass door as he headed to his room. Why was he staring? He didn't even realize he was till she said something. His behavior was certainly odd today she thought.

She saw him waiting at the door, ready to leave, when she noticed something hanging at his side. As she got closer, she could tell that he was carrying three swords.

"Uh, Zoro? I don't think those are allowed in public." She pointed out.

"I don't leave home without them." He said.

"You didn't have them this morning." She countered.

"I was in a hurry and forgot." He argued. He opened the door for her, she didn't argue with him further. Certainly three swords just meant they were for show, and having a bit of visual protection couldn't hurt since it was late.

They were walking through aisle after aisle of the grocery store. He was just pushing the cart, she took it upon herself to grab any ingredients and food they might want.

"Do you have a preference for potatos?" She asked. Eyeing the two bags in front of her, one regular and the other sweet potatos. He just shook his head. She grabbed the sweet potatos and carried on her search.

"I'm quite sure whhat you like to eat. I'm not the best cook either, so I'm just grabbing things that I know how to make." She informed.

"I eat pretty much anything, and I know how to cook a bit too. My last roomate insisted I learn to." A bit of discomfort in his voice toward the end. She figured he must be referring to an old girlfriend that left him. It could explain why he didn't sleep in the master bedroom. Too many bitter memories it seemed.

"I'm surprised no one has said anything about you're swords. Though you were catching quite a few strange looks from some of the cashiers." She noted. She had seen the watchful cashiers' eyes on them when they had walked in. Figuring that he was not the most normal looking of people as the reason.

They walked up to the checkout after a bit more searching. She didn't plan on buying that much, but she must have gotten carried away since their cart was nearly overflowing. The cashier started to ring everything up. She was the last cashier left open, it being so late, it didn't seem too odd. Zoro stood at the end of her register and started bagging all the items. Robin stood there feeling slightly awkward she wasn't helping but neither of them seemed to mind. Not knowing what to do she started to look for her wallet. Once she finally fished it out of her purse, she went hand the cashier her card, but to her surprise, Zoro was already recieving his change after he just paid. Robin, once again, didn't have to pay for something she said she would.

"Zoro, you really don't have to pay for everything. Especially since I'm a guest and I'd like to at least show my gratitude for you letting me stay with you." Robin reasoned. While it was nice to have a cozier place to stay than a cheap motel. She felt as if she was using him.

"Oh, sorry. I don't really mind though." He responded. "I'm not some hotel either, just think of it as a friend helping out a friend." He put the cart back and got inside the truck with the waiting Robin.

"I do have one more stop though, if that's alright?" He asked starting the pickup.

"Not at all." She replied. He drove off to their last stop. He pulled in front of an old japanese sushi stand. He parked the car but left it runninng.

"I'll be right back." Zoro told her, quickly stepping out from the driver's seat. He was only gone for a minute or two, Robin figured, only hearing half of song while he was inside. He came out holding two large jugs, one in each hand. He put them in the space between her and him and climbed back in. She gave the jugs a curious look before glancing up at him.

"Sake, the old man there gets the best around. I have him order me some everytime he buys it." He explained. She gave him an understanding nod as he returned them to his house.

"Mm, I'm very surprised you can cook this well." Robin complimented as she took yet another mouthful of the chicken Zoro had cooked. Zoro just grunted, not wanting to spark an arguement as to why she thought he'd be a terrible cook. "Although, you did use too much salt in the sweet potatos." she noted.

"I thought they were too sweet. I never cooked them before." He defended. Not actually that dissappointed on how they turned out.

"Then why didn't suggest we get the regular ones?" She asked.

"I figured potatos couldn't actually be sweet." She chuckled to herself at his logic.

"Why else would they be called sweet potatos?" She teased. He only looked down at his food trying to hide his blush from the embaressment of just not believing the name. "She must have been a good cook to teach you how to do all of this. I'm impressed." She sipped from glass some of the cranberry juice they picked out. Saying he liked that tart after taste more than the other sweeter juices.

"She?" Zoro questioned, a look of confusion written on his face.

"Your old "roomate", who taught you to cook." She answered with a bit of emphasis on the roomate part. He still stared at her as if she was speaking another language. She started to doubt her assumptions. "Or were you actually meaning that you had a roomate and not an ex-girlfriend?" She asked slightly embaressed she interprited him wrong.

"Gah, damn woman, no! My old roomate was a guy, he figured I should no how to cook since he's a chef and he was moving out!" He shouted.

"Then why did it sound like you didn't want to talk about it?" She asked trying to defend her reasoning.

"Cause he's a pain in ass! We're good friends but he's so damn annoying. We were always getting on each other's nerves so he moved out." Zoro explained.

"Oh, my apologies." Robin said. They were silent for awhile. Robin too nervous to say anything else that might upset him and Zoro was a little annoyed that he had to bring up his old roomate. She was drying the dishes while he rinsed them when a thought came to mind.

"Zoro, do you mind taking me work again tomorrow morning? I have to be there a little earlier than today and I will be there for a bit longer as well. So you just have to drop me off." She added.

"Ah, sure. Just wake me up I guess." He said as he passed her the last dish. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out one of the jugs of sake he bought. Taking a long draw from it before sighing in content. He liked the bitter taste and the slight burn it held was welcomed. He held it out to offer her, she shook her head with a smile, politely rejecting his offer. He took another large drink from it as she headed to her room to sleep. He soon did the same.

She woke up in the middle of the night once again. Only being asleep a few hours. She turned over in her bed, wishing she could just have a decent nights sleep for once. As she tried to focus on falling asleep once more, she heard the distinct clinking of Zoro's weights. The new found sound was she could concentrate on. Finding it rather difficult to clear her mind, she decided to join him out there once again and read. Grabbing the same book as last time, remembering she hadn't even finished the first page as she was too mesmerized by the amount of weight he was hefting. She made an effort to cover up a bit more, seeing as how he was slightly bothered by it last time and she found her self a bit cold last time as well. Making use of an over sized knit sweater she headed to the backyard where he was. She pushed the curtain out of the way, and made her way toward the lawn chair.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, barely sparing her a glance.

"Mm, do you mind?" She asked before settling down.

"No." She smiled gratefully as she layed down on the chair. He had noticed she was a bit more covered than the previous night, but the sweaters collar hung off one of her shoulders revealing she wasn't wearing any top underneath. He gulped silently, trying to not get distracted. She began to read this time, which Zoro noticed, as he heard the pages turn.

He had been meditating now, a usual way for him to finish any of his training. Though he was somewhat unaware to eyes examining him as he faced Robin with his one eye closed. She had been studying him for close to 10 minutes, finding it rather difficult to return to her book when she glanced up and noticed the huge scar once again. She took in the details of it was certainly deep enough to have killed him and long enough to have caused him to bleed to death. The only unusual part about it was how he recieved it. What could have possibly happened to cause such a wound? And how could he have possibly survived it? She studied him more, searching further for any other scars he might own that are far from ordinary. She suspected it would just be his eye and his chest that stood out, but due to his position, crossing his legs, the ends of his pants had hiked up to reveal matching rings above his ankles. How on earth did those get there? They looked incredibly deep, and they were perfectly straight all the way around. Such a unique place to have scarring.

"Oi, what's wrong? The book not interesting?" Zoro's deep voice startled her a bit. She had not noticed his eye open and watch her inspection of him.

"I'm finding it less interesting than those scars, do you mind sharing how you aquired them?" Seeing as she was caught, no shame in trying to find out what she was so intrigued by.

"Huh? Which one?" He asked. Slightly surprised it was his scars she was looking at. He wasn't vain, but he knew most women who stared at him were eyeing for other reasons. That was also one of the reasons he worked out at home, rather than some large public gym.

"All of them actually, but the one on your chest being the most prominent." She replied. Hoping to start with that one first since it must have an interesting backstory.

"Hm, I was travelling the world with some friends. I was young and cocky. We ran into the man I had dreamed of defeating and taking the title of the worlds greatest swordsman. Though there was no tournemant or contest we had ever met at. I challenged him to an duel. Real swords, real consequences. I figured I was ready. I readied myself and attacked him first. He used a knife he had hidden and blocked all three of my swords. I was more devasted when that happened. Not only did he stop my advance but he used a mesely pocket knife. He stabbed me in the chest with it." He pointed out the small scar on his chest, proving how small the blade had been. "When I didn't retreat from his blade. He the sense of pride and determination to do whatever it took. He withdrew his blade and asked my name. He told me he'd remember it and that I should strive to pass him. He drew his sword, and we attacked one another. He beat me again. Unable to take a cut to my back I turned and faced him. Recognizing the gesture and sensing the pride from earlier. He gave me this wound and said not to hurry to my grave. Ever since that day, I promised myself I would never lose again. For my sake or my friends." His ghosted his hand over the scar. Remembering all the work he has done since that day. She stared at him in amazement, seeing now that his stubborn pride was far more honorable than just being arrogant or showing pity.

"Did you ever see him again?" She asked. Hoping to continue learning about his life. He didn't look like he had done much, but his history was far from ordinary and put some fantasy stories to shame.

"Ah, I actually was trained by him not even a year later. During the training and sparring is when I lost my eye. He only looked at me like he believed I lost for good. It only made me train harder, knowing that sacrafices had to made." He explained. Rubbing his hand over the permenantly closed eye.

"It seems Roronoa Zoro, is more than the man I believed him to be." She said outloud. Causing a slight frown from Zoro, as he tried to understand her implecations. "What about your ankles?" She asked, liking all of his stories so far. He seemed to get uncomfortable at the mention of his ankles though. Shying his face away as he scratched the back of his neck. Taking his reluctantcy as a sign that it was a traumatizing experience, one he didn't feel like being reminded of at the very least.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Thank you for sharing what you did." She told him. About to return to her book when he spoke up, "It's not bad, it's just, kinda dumb." He said sheepishly. She returned her attention to him.

"Still if you do not wish to share, that's okay." She added, though leaning toward him a bit hoping he would humor her one last time.

"I uh, we were, we were stuck in a very odd situation. Somehow we got caught in some weird quick setting concrete or something like that. At first it was just past our ankles. A few of us were trapped with next to no way out. More of the stuff was being poured and making its way to us. I figured, I could cut myself free and save us. Luckily, when I was close to halfway through, someone showed up and helped us out." He finished. His face growing redder by the second from how stupid he must have sounded. She was definitly surprised to hear he caused the wounds himself. She suppressed the light giggle that crept up, not wanting to ruin the man's pride.

"While definitly not the smartest choise of action, I believe you did the most honorable thing you could. Willing to sacrafice yourself for the ones you love is one of my most admired traits. You seem to have that in spades. I can only imagine how much they mean to you for all of the pain and struggle you had to go through for them, and how much they might have had to go through for you and each other as well. I'm believe I'm quite jealous actually." She finished. Not recognizing the bitterness her voice held, but Zoro had noticed.

"You mind telling me about yourself?" He asked. Hoping to maybe bring the bit of sadness away from her gentle features that seemed to calm him. She perked up a bit at his request. A little excited that he had asked, always happy to share history with someone.

"I'm afraid my life isn't quite as adventurous as your's is, but I don't mind sharing with you since you have shared with me. The farthest back I can remember, I was 8 years old. I was an orphan, my mother had left me alone and my farther was never in the picture to begin with. I was adopted by friends of my mother, they would tell me stories about her. I never resented her because they told me she had to leave, that they weren't even allowed to know where she was. I always hoped my mother would come back to me, but it never came to be. I was happy though, they took me on trips around the world looking at archeological digs and historical landmarks. I grew to love history. One trip though, the countries local goverment deemed our dig site holy land and that we were to not step foot on it again. We tried to reason with them, but when they discovered we had found things that proved their religion and rule on the country was under a false God. They had us executed. My family for most of my childhood up until that point were all killed. I was only spared due to being so young. I was still punished though. Saying I spoke of blasphemy toward their god. I was branded. Thankfully with time it faded, but while I bore that mark. I was stuck in there, never having a home because they believed their god would bring ill fortune if they housed me. I wasn't able to leave till I was almost a woman. At 16, I finally was able to live somewhere. It took me sometime but I took jobs working with teachers as their assistants in history or things of that sort. It was at one point where one of my teachers had taken an 'intrest' in me. He told me my love for history was a breath of fresh air and that he wanted to discover things with me. Naive at the time, I followed his lead. We were on going to unveil one of our finds, when he approached me. He had told me he was going to taking all the credit for the work and that he was thankful for my expertise. He told me that he'd to have me around for 'other purposes'. He tried to force himself upon me, I did what could, I had one of the small hand pick-axes near me and, I hit him. I left after that, once again alone. It wasn't till a two years ago that I got the finances to fund a project. I had become an archeologist, found something worthy of adding to our history, and now I'm here. Like I said not as much adventure but enough misfortune to last me a lifetime. I'm forever grateful to the museum here to back my find and open an exhibit for it. There's going to be curators and historians from around the world to see and hear about the find. If they believe everything I say to be credible, my find will go on a tour around the world being displayed from museum to museum. Teaching everyone about history." Robin's face seemed to light up with the very idea of all of her hard work coming to fruition. Zoro smiled as he liked seeing her so naturally happy. He noticed she had to somewhat force smiles every now and then. He liked the true smile she had now more.

"I'm sure everything will work out for you. You don't seem to be the type to give up, and most of the time, that's all it takes." He commented. Her smile widened, his kind words reassuring her that she this was going to work. She would never give up on this, her first real chance to live the life she wanted. She tried to stifle a yawn, but with no success. She decided now would be a good time to get some rest before tomorrow.

"It appears I'm finally ready for sleep." She said, getting up from lounge chair. He stood up as well, figuring he should rest too. He closed the sliding door behind them. As she reached the doorway way to her room, she paused and turned to Zoro.

"Thank you. For listening and telling your stories. I really enjoyed tonight." She said tiredly, leaning on the doorframe a bit.

"Ah, it was nice." Was all he said. Walking into his room and closing the door withouut another word. Somewhat let down by his enthusiam, she pulled herself into her room and closed the door. She was enjoying his presence far too much, and he seemed just as distant and unemotional as ever. Little did she know though, he mentally scolding himself for being so unintentionally cold towards her. He hated to admit this, woman, was far more than a stranger to him. He didn't know how to handle things like this. He could only hope to try find a way to handle this better.

"I'll be in there for well over a few hours, go ahead and head back if you want. I can call you when I need to be picked up." Robin said. He had to use his phones navigation to get to the museum. She said he would need to be able to find it on his own if he was to pick her up. He only made a few wrong turns, which seemed to annoy him since the navigation always corrected him somewhat sarcasticly he thought.

"Ah, I'll just be waiting then."

"Alright, thank you again for this." She said as she walked off up the stairs leading to the entrance. He watched her go through the doors before heading off. He put in a different address than his own. Once it was set up, he followed it to his new destination.

"Oi! Franky!" Zoro called. Not recieving an answer he called out again. "OI! Franky! Usopp!"

"Usopp isn't here!" A loud voice shouted.

"Then why didn't you answer me the first time?!" Zoro shouted back. A large man with bright blue hair appeared from the back of the shop.

"What's up Zoro-bro? Don't tell me you hurt Matilda." Franky asked.

"Nah, the trucks fine, tahnks for that by the way. That drive was much easier thanks to the work you did." Zoro complimented.

"OW! Of course it was! I gave her the full treatment!" Franky shouted enthusiastically.

"I still won't ever know why you name cars. Look, I have a friend who's car broke down on that main highway. I forgot the name but the one with all the empty scenery?" Zoro said questioningly. Hoping the man knew what he was talking about.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure I know which one. How far along is it?"

" 'Bout mabe, 2 hours down the road?"

"With how fast you drive, i figure atleast 200 miles out. Man, I should be able to help. I can see if Usopp can maybe get the car today or tomorrow. You know what might be wrong with it? He might be able to fix it out there." Franky reasoned.

"It overheated and they poured ice water in the radiator. It's split almost in two, and a gasket looks blown. Not sure about anything else." Zoro recalled.

"Ah, I'll just have him tow it here. I'll let you know what I come up with and let you know how long it will be."

"Thanks Franky, I owe you one."

"Ahh, no problem Zoro-bro. You gonna be at the dinner tonight?" Franky asked.

"Shit, I forgot. Yeah. I'll be there. Same time as usual?"

"Mhm, and we're all heading to Nami's afterward for a bit of an afterparty type thing." He told Zoro. Zoro wasn't too excited about the afterparty idea, but he'd never miss a chance to see his friends.

"I'll be there, any special requests?"

"Nah, she doesn't seem to have an agenda with this one so it should be alot more fun" Franky explained.

"Alright, I'm gonna go. Let you finish whatever you were working on while I mentally prepare for tonight." Zoro somewhat joked.

"OW! That's a SUPER idea! I'll see you then! I'll call Usopp now too!" Franky shouted as he retreated back into his shop.

Zoro had made it home and was now just resting on the couch as he drank a bit of cranberry juice. A knock on the door brought him out of his peaceful silence. He opened the door to see none other than the red headed Nami.

"Zoro, glad you're awake." She commented as she barged in. Luffy was behind her and followed her in.

"Hiya Zoro!" The straw hat boy shouted.

"Hey Luffy, what do you want Nami?" Zoro wasn't in the mood to take any demands from her right now, if ever.

"Calm down, we were just in the area and Luffy wanted to say 'Hi'. Are you gonna be coming out tonight?" She asked as she plopped her self onto the couch.

"Yeah, I saw Franky earlier and he told me about meeting up after at your place." Zoro told her. He went and sat back where he was on the couch while Luffy happily jumped onto the couch between them.

"Oho! Zoro! Why didn't you come visit us?" Luffy asked, somewhat hurt his friend went and saw Franky but not him.

"It was for car problems, besides, you wouldn't be home if you were out and about." Zoro reasoned. Luffy thought for second before understanding that he was right. Letting out a "Yosh!" Before bouncing around on the couch. Nami had been almost thrown off the couch from Luffy's constant moving around.

"Ah, dammit Luffy, can't you stay still for a second?" She gave up on trying to sit on the couch. She started toward the master bedroom, knowing that the master bathroom was much nicer than the hallway one.

"Oi! Luffy! Don't drink it if you don't like it!" Zoro shouted in background. Luffy thought the jug Zoro had was something he'd like, not bitter sake.

Nami noticed that the master bedroom looked like it had been used recently. Was Zoro finally using it as his room? She thought he didn't how fancy it was. When she stepped inside she was met with a site she thought she'd never see.

"Oh, Zoro~*" She almost sang. She couldn't have been much happier at the idiot swordsman's place.

'Ah shit, what now? I could have sworn she was right here? Where the hell did she go? Probably to the bathroom in the master bedroom. She had always preferred the lighting in there to check on makeup.' He thought to himself. Cursing what ever the witch had in mind.

"Do you mind explaining these?" She asked with a hint of teasing in her voice. Zoro looked over annoyed that she was going to try and give him a hard time ab-

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled. She had a pair of Robin's lace underwear, and was inspecting it out in the open. Zoro had to cover Luffy's eyes, hoping the boy didn't catch a glimpse of anything he wanted to blurt out.

"Now Zoro, that's no way to talk to someone who knows your secret!" She gasped, mocking offense.

"Oi! Witch! You better not have went through her things, I don't need her thinking I'm some pervert that goes through her underwear while she's at work!" He spat at her. She was taken a bit back that someone was staying with him, let alone, a woman was staying with him.

"Oho! Zoro's a pervert like Sanji and Brook!" Luffy laughed. He quickly silence when Zoro smacked him over the head.

"I'm nothing like those two idiots! Nami put that back!" He demanded. She obliged, quickly dissappearing and reappearing, still wearing a teasing smirk.

"So, when do we get to meet her?" She asked deviously. Clearly trying to get under his skin. It was working.

"Tch, witch!" He rubbed the back of his neck thinking of a way to word his response. "I guess I could ask if she wants to come to dinner tonight." Nami seemed more than satisfied with his answer.

"Good, I can't wait to meet her!" She chimed. Quickly returning to the master bedroom to put the article of clothing back. When she came out, she grabbed Luffy and started to drag him out to leave. "Come on idiot, we still have a few more errands to run."

"Shishishishi, okay! Bye Zoro!" Luffy waved. He ran out the door toward Nami's car, excited to be going around the city.

"Oh, and Zoro?"

"Ah?"

"Ask her nicely, I'm excited to meet her." Nami suggested. She walked out of his house, closing the door behind her. Zoro sighed in relief. At least she didn't make as big of a deal as he thought she would. He went to his truck. Remembering Luffy, Chopper and Usopp liked to ride in the bed of his truck whenever they got the chance. He would just need to take camper shell off since the thin futon mattress was still inside.

He had gotten the shell off, he tucked the blanket and pillow he used back there underneath so the wind wouldn't blow them away. He took a small break to lie down on the mattress. Checking the time on his phone, he figured he should just head to pick up Robin now, since she would probably want some time to get ready for the dinner. He didn't need to ask her to know she would say yes. He knew his friends would welcome her with open arms and that she would enjoy their child like musings around each other. Yet, he was still nervous.

Robin was walking down to the first floor of the museum, phone in hand as she dialed Zoro's number. She had an amazing day, everyone that she had met thus far were captivated by her finds and were beyond impressed. As she waited for his phone to ring, she heard the same song her and Zoro listened to when they first met.

"~Hello?~" She could hear his voice through the phone and inside the museum lobby.

"Zoro." She started look for the source of his voice in the building. She spotted him staring at the poster that advertised the exhibit she was presenting. "Zoro!" She yelled across the room. Hanging up her phone as he turned and noticed her.

"You're early." She commented, she hoped he hadn't just waited around the area all day for her.

"Ah, I wanted to make sure I knew where this place was so I left early." He responded, turning back to the poster he was looking at when she called. "Is this?"

"Mhm, I'll be unveiling the entire exhibit later the week. I've already met with a few of the other curators and they're all anxious for the full reveal." She answered. Taking her chance to glance at the poster, a bit of pride swelling up within her. Zoro notice the spark in her eyes, clearly happy with what she was doing.

"Why don't we celebrate a little?" He suggested, trying his best to stay composed as he brought up the question he was wanting to ask.

"Hm? What do you have in mind?" She asked curiously.

"My friends are going to be having one of our weekly get togethers, I was wondering if you'd like to, I don't know, come to? It's fine if you don't." Zoro said nervously. He wasn't sure why this was such an uncomfortable thing for him to do.

"I'd love to." She smiled, more than happy to be included in his plans.

"Great, cause a few of them already know about you, and well, their looking forward to meeting you." He confessed, cheeks tinging slightly pink as she gave him an assuming smile. "We got a few hours before we need to be there, do you need to get ready or?"

"Or?" She asked. It seems like he had something else in mind but was too embaressed to come out and say it.

"You mind showing me around here? I've never been in a museum before, I want to know why you like it so much." He stated. She was more than willing to show him around.

"Of course, any reason why the sudden intrest?" She asked, somewhat teasing the normally uninterested man.

"I told you, I've never been to a museum before. You seem to get this spark in your eyes when ever you talk or think about history. I want to see if I can figure out why." He answered honestly. She smiled to herself at the implecations that might have. Perhaps he just wanted to know her better, but she was elated at his interest towards her.

They walked through most of the museum. Zoro followed close behind her as she explained all of the artifacts and exhibits. Able to draw upon an endless amount of information from the heart. She would get severly distracted and just go on and on. Zoro would sometimes stop listeninng only to just watch the way her face lit up as she spoke. She would catch him staring at her, believing it was because she was rambling on and he found it humorous.

"I think we should get going." He said while glancing at the time. They had spent an hour wandering through the entire museum, not that either of them minded. He liked just listening to her voice, and having someone to share her passion with was always pleasant.

"I heard about this place at the museum, is it really that good?" Robin asked. She was eyeing the large crowd waiting outside the doors to the restaurant.

"It's the best food in the world in my opinion, just don't let anybody know I said that." Zoro confessed. She thought it was odd he would ask that of her but thought little of it. Zoro had parked in the area desinated for employees.

"Are you sure it's alright to park here?" She asked, also surprised he opened her door for her so she get out.

"Yeah, we always park here." He assured her. "It looks like we're the first ones here." He noted. Seeing as only his truck was in their usual parking spaces.

"I do hope you all reserved a table ahead of time, other wise we might not even be able to get in." She stated. They walked through the crowd, Robin following close behind as Zoro made his way to the hostesses. He seemed to part the crowd as he walked, no one wanting to come close enough to him most likely.

"Oi." Robin turned to see he was addressing her. "Our table is ready, here." He held out his hand which she happily took. He escorted her to secluded table, far enough away from everyone else for it to be somewhat quiet. He pulled out her chair to which she thanked him for. He sat down next to her resting his head on his folded arms but still faced her.

"Did we not get any menus?" She asked, not sure how to take the silence.

"Just order whatever, he can make it." Zoro replied. She didn't know how to take that response but figured she'd know soon enough. Zoro was almost comfortable enough to nap when he heard a high pitch scream.

"Zoro!" Nami shouted, obviously the source of his rude awakening. "She's gorgeous! Hi! I'm Nami!" She introduced, easily ignoring the glare Zoro was giving her.

"Hi, I'm Robin." The historian said with a warm smile. Pleasantly surprised that another woman would be here. "I guess Zoro has already told you about me?" Robin asked, turning to Zoro as his cheeks flared a bit.

"Yeah, right, it took me stumbling upon some of your underwear for you to get brought up! The jerk!" Nami admitted.

"Oi! You weren't suppose to tell her that!" Zoro shouted. Nami still payed him no mind, while Robin found this all too amusing.

"I have to say, I'm surprised you can put up with him, I can barely stand him for 15 minutes alone, and I've known him for years!"

Robin giggled at her comment. It seemed to bother Zoro quite abit, "I actually find him to be quite nice company." Robin told her. Nami sat on the otherside of Robin, Zoro didn't seem to like that but didn't make much fuss.

"NAMI!" Someone cried out, Luffy came bounding over to the table followed by a younger looking boy, perhaps 16 or 17, a long nosed young man and a taller man with bright blue hair.

"Hey, who's your friend Nami?" The boy with the long nose asked.

"Everyone, this is Robin, and she's Zoro's friend." Nami explained, with a slight emphasis on friend as she gave him a devious smile.

"What? Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh, she lives with Zoro!" Luffy chimed in.

"Lives?!" The other boys gasped. Zoro just set his head on the table, cursing the witch and Luffy for talking so freely about his life.

"Yohohoho, I hope I'm not too late." Everyone turned to see a very tall and thin man with an afro.

"Ow! Looks like Sanji's late! By the way, my name is Franky!" Franky held out his hand, Robin shook it with a smile.

"Hello Franky, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Usopp and this is Chopper." Usopp introduced, Chopper slightly hid behind the young man. Earning a giggle from Robin at his childish behavior.

"It's so nice to meet you all." Robin said, as the tall, thin man approached her.

"Ah, Robin-san, I am Brook." Brook bowed before her. "May I see your panties?" He asked, catching Robin incredibly off guard.

"Like hell you pervert!" Nami yelled at him as her and Zoro's fists collided with his skull. Robin figured his "forward" behavior was fairly normal for them.

"Nami-swan!" A voice called out. Robin heard Zoro mutter something under his breath. She watched as a blonde man with an oddly curled eye brow and goatee came to the table.

"Nami-swan, oh how I missed your beauty, did you miss me, your prince-"

"Sanji-kun, your being a little rude to our guest." Nami informed, motioning toward Robin right next to her. Sanji hadn't even opened his only visible eye till she spoke. Probably would say he was navigating on love and just so happened to find her, or something like that. Sanji caught sight of Robin, the instant he did, the ciggarette he had in mouth fell to the floor as he gawked at the two ladies.

"I've died and gone to heaven, my lovely lady, I'm so sorry for having neglected you. I am Sanji, your prince charming." He finished. Robin thought, if nothing else, all of these friends of Zoro's were entertaining.

"It's quite alright, my name is Robin. Zoro neglected to mention you all would be so friendly and charming." Robin laughed.

"Eh? Marimo? Why would he talk to an angel like you?" Sanji asked as he pulled out another ciggarette.

"They live together Sanji-bro." Franky informed as he took his seat along with Chopper, Usopp and Brook.

"WHAT?!" Sanji screamed, a look of disgust and horror on his face.

"It's true, I've been staying with Zoro for the past few days. I was lucky enough for him to help me out. You see I'm planning to move here thanks to this new job. On my way, my car broke down and Zoro happened to be on the same road and heading to the same place. He offered that I could stay with him when I wasn't able to get a hotel like I planned. He's even been taking me to work and picking me up. Though I believe you might have had a different idea when he said 'living together'." Robin joked.

"Oh! So that was your car I picked up all the way out there?" Usopp said, suddenly realizing why he had to travel so far.

"I'm sorry?" Robin didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"Zoro-bro came to the shop today to see if we could get it running again." Franky explained.

"Yeah, and I had to drive the tow truck all the way out there to pick it up." Usopp told her.

"Oh, I hadn't known he did that. Was this when I was at work?" She asked turning to Zoro.

"Ah, you didn't mention your car yet but I figured you'd want it fixed." Zoro admitted.

"I had completely forgotten, thank you. Thank you for going to get it too, I'll pay whatever it needs to be fixed." Robin offered.

"Ah, don't worry about that. I couldn't make you pay, Zoro wouldn't let me." Franky teased, giving Zoro a knowing glance as his cheeks reddened.

"Ah, Robin-swan, where is it that you work now?" Sanji had turned on a light that lit up a personal kitchen.

"I work at the museum, I have an exhibit opening up later this week." She explained. "Sanji-san? What are you doing?" She was a little confused on why he was using the cooking station by them.

"Oh, Robin, this is Sanji's restaurant. He cooks anything we want right here in front of us so he can still hang out with us." Nami told her. Sanji grinned with pride as he washed his hands to prepare to cook.

"Hai, so, Robin-chwan, what would you like to eat? I can make you anything your heart desires." Sanji cooed. Already starting a dish one of them regularly had. Robin glanced over to Zoro, expecting him to know what was good to order.

"I always get the same thing." He shrugged, being of almost no help to Robin. He saw the slightly disappointed look she was giving him. She just wanted him to help make up her mind and he couldn't even do that right. "Oi, dart brow, make me a double serving." He ordered. "We'll share what I get, is that alright?" He asked Robin, his tough exterior vanishing in an instant, almost to shy to ask to share a meal with her.

"Ooooooohhh!" His friends cooed, causing both Zoro and Robin to blush.

"I think I'd like that." She replied, a glowing smile gracing her lips. Only causing Zoro to be that much more crimson in the cheeks. Time went by relatively fast while Sanji cooked. Robin started to tell stories of her expiditions and talk about the exhibit she was going to be unveiling this week. Everyone was captivated by the vast amount of knowledge she held. Luffy became particularly excited to hear she knew about pirates. She was so amused by his child like wonder of pirates. Actually, everyone seemed to be quite interested in pirates. All of them talking about what kind of pirate they would be if they lived back then. Luffy wanted to be king of all pirates and captain of his own ship. Usopp happily declared he would also be a brave and noble captain, a sharpshooter by trade as well. Luffy only laughed at him though, saying Usopp couldn't be a captain if he was a part of Luffy's crew. Chopper just wanted to be with his friends but he was sure that the life of a pirate was a dangerous one. So he opted to be the crews doctor. Nami, actually almost as equally into the fantasy as the boys, wanted to be the first person to chart all of the world. She loved travelling and wanted to be the first person to discover and map of all the world. She would also make sure they never got lost or stuck in a storm. Luffy seemed to agree since she always steered him away from trouble now anyway. Franky, being the mechanical minded man he is, wanted to build ships for pirates. The greatest ships the world had ever seen. With large sails and cannons far beyond any other pirate ship. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper's eye sparkled like stars, imagining the ship Franky would build for them if they were pirates. Robin was so amused everyone seemed to take so easily into the fantasy world they were now creating.

Sanji said he would love to sail the ocean, finding rare and exotic fish to prepare delicious dishes the world had never tasted. He then rambled on about all the women that loved pirates and how he would get to meet every one of them. Brook seemed to like the idea of all the women, saying he would sail the sea perfecting his musical talents. Just so women would show him their panties. He earned a hard kick to the back from Nami, but still seemed to be enjoying the roleplaying.

"What about you Robin?" Nami asked, as almost all of them had pitched into the idea of what kind of pirate they would be. Robin hadn't really thought about herself while they were talking.

"I guess, I'd still love to find out more about history. Perhaps I would sail with you all, discovering old ruins and forgotten cities with treasure." She mused. Everyone really like the idea about treasure, somehow letting that slip past the conversation earlier.

"What about you Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"I guess I'd try to be the worlds greatest swordsman back then too." He answered. Luffy didn't look satisfied.

"Zoro! What am I suppose to do without a first mate?" Luffy pouted.

"Hey!" Usopp yelled almost sounding depressed. "Why aren't I the first mate?!"

"Oi, Usopp." Usopp turned to see Zoro glaring at him, wearing the devil's grin. "We can fight for it." Zoro suggested, finally seeing the amusement from playinng pretend as Usopp nearly passed out from being so scared.

"Oi! No fighting at the dinner table shit heads, you'll ruin Nami-swan's and Robin-chwan's meal." Sanji ordered, placing the first plates of food in front of the lovely women. "I hope you enjoy the labors of my love!" Sanji cooed before going back to retrieve everyone elses plates. Robin stared down at the steaming plate, almost drooling as the faint aroma of the spices used wafted into her nose. The beef looked tender and juicy, the greens looked crisp with a few slices of beets. She waited till everyone had their food before eating, since everyone seemed to do the same. Luffy was last to get his food, for good reason, once his plate was set in front of him he started haul mouthfuls of food without hesitation.

"He's always like that, I'll help protect your plate." Zoro told her. She had no idea what he could have meant by that last bit.

The meat had almost melted in her mouth, mixed with soft pita and creamy garlic sauce she had no trouble finding her appetite. Everyone seemed to quiet down as well, obviously enjoying their food. Robin was loving this dinner, the conversation, the atmosphere, it was just too, comforting. They all seemed like family, and she felt like a part of it, if only for tonight.

Robin started coughing a bit, choking on the bite she was chewing.

"Oi! Robin!" Zoro was quick to react, but she waved him off, taking a few large gulps of water before breathing steady once again. "You okay?" Zoro asked, sounding much more concerned and gentle than his friends had ever heard.

"I'm fine, I just can't handle spicey food is all. I wasn't aware it was in there till then." She informed, taking another sip of water to try and quelch the heat on her tongue. Zoro turned menacingly to Sanji.

"What the hell crap cook?!" Zoro shouted at Sanji, trying to stand up and walk over to beat the crap out of the swirley browed chef. Only to be held back by Robin placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Zoro, it's just hot sauce. Nothing to get too worked up about." Robin said soothingly. Zoro dropped his deathly gaze, swapping his and Robin's plates.

"I'm so sorry, Robin-chwan. I must have mixed up your's and knucklehead's plates. I know he hates spicey food too so I usually sneak in a bit to mess with him." Sanji confessed. Bowing on the floor before her awaiting her apology.

"It's quite alright, I just didn't expect to find something that spicey in my food." Robin reasoned. Everyone returned to eating as they were before. Zoro grimacing every other bite or so, most likely tasting the spice Sanji had put in there for him. Robin laughed to herself, seeing him too proud to eat around what ever he didn't like. Not giving in to Sanji's little prank. She took large forkful of meat with a sliced beet. Tapping Zoro on the shoulder, her turned and was met with Robin placing a fork in his mouth. He sat there shocked for a moment before he started to chew, she just smiled. Giggling a bit as she noticed some of the garlic sauce leaking from his open jaw. She took her napkin and wiped away the traces of it.

"Chew with your mouth closed Zoro." She instructed, patting his bottom jaw for him to close. He did, his cheeks burning as he was treated like a child. He turned back to his own plate. Cursing himself under breath. Robin couldn't help but find it cute when he was embaressed. The red on cheeks contrasted so greatly with the green of his hair.

Once everyone had finished their meals and Sanji had washed and cleaned the cooking area, Nami suggested that they should head to her place now. Everyone agreed.

"Zoro!" Luffy had run up behind him and Robin on their way to his truck. "Can me and Chopper ride with you again?" Robin was going to explain that his truck didn't have enough seats when Zoro answered instead.

"Yeah, I got it all set up for you two." He told them. Turning back toward his pickup. Luffy and Chopper hopped into the truck bed, laughing to themselves as they rolled around in the back. "They like to ride in the back whenever we go to Nami's." He explained to Robin. Never a dull moment around all of them.

Luffy was laughing wildly as they sped up the hill toward Nami's house. Chopper was also having fun, but the poor boy gripped the edge of the truck for dear life. Not wanting to be thrown off. Robin turned to check on the boys, seeing Choppers death grip on the truck, she asked Zoro to slow down just a bit. Zoro seeing what she meant, he eased the car to a more comfortable pace. Chopper definitely noticed, now able to stand next to Luffy as the ascended into Nami's neighborhood.

"Thanks Zoro!" Chopper cheered, hopping out of the truck and running toward the house after Luffy. Zoro just smiled and nodded, going to Robins side to escort her in.

"This is where Nami lives?" She asked, taking in the large mansions that covered the hilltop.

"Yeah, her and love cook live here together." He replied.

"Sanji? They live together?"

"Yeah, he moved in a few months ago. Finally taking the advice I gave him." Zoro added as they approached the door. He didn't reach for the handle, assuming they needed to continue the conversation in private.

"Advice?" Robin asked, curious as to what he could have advised to Sanji.

"Don't say it like that, Him and Nami have been attracted to each other for awhile now. I just told him to make a move. Damn love sick idiot wouldn't shut up about their time together. Nami was different though, she was just, scared. She was worried she was getting too caught up with his love for all women behavior. No one really took care of her like we do or especially he does. I got tired of all the damn talking. I told him to do something about it or he wasn't man enough for her. He hated to think that, he almost gave in and agreed with me. Luckily he stepped up and made a move, idiot actually thanked me." He finished, motioning toward the door.

"I have to say, that doesn't sound anything like you. Why would you want to help them like that?" She asked.

"It got them to stop complaining and talking about each other to me. Plus, having the love cook move out wasn't exactly a bad thing either." He added. Pulling the door open, holding it so she could enter first.

"Hm, that was very sweet of you still, Zoro." Robin hummed, giving him a teasing smile before heading inside. He stood in the doorway, waiting for the heat in his face to subside before entering.

Even while being the first group to leave the restaraunt , they were somehow last at the house. Zoro blamed having to entertain Luffy and Chopper is what took them so long. Robin chose not to mention he had taken more than a few wrong turns. Zoro usually sank himself into the couch, laying across the entirety of it. Though since Robin was there, he opted to lean on the armrest while she sat next to him. She felt more than welcome around all of them, but still found herself most comfortable next to Zoro. He didn't seem to mind anyway, never shying away from her presence and annoyed she sat next to him the whole time. Zoro didn't even argue when they started to play charades, they usually played some form of a board game or card game. Nami had decided the groups, saying something about house rules or whatever. No one seemed to complain. Zoro and Robin. Nami and Sanji. Brook and Franky. The only odd numbered group was Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. Since Robin was there, it threw off the usually even pairings. No one seemed to mind though, all agreeing Chopper would offset the idiot duo nicely.

Charades started as usual, Luffy and Usopp the only ones truely acting out their cards. Slowly but surely, everyone loosened up. Causing everyone to be laughing histerically as they watched each other act out some of the most ridiculous words and phrases. Nami and Sanji took to the game extremely well, easily holding the lead for most of the night. Robin whispered to Zoro, saying that they really did seem to be able to read each other very well. That they must have had feelings for one another for quite sometime. Zoro also warned Nami is notorious for cheating during these games. Robin gave him a look that told him she was a little shocked he had noticed too. Nami had indeed cheated, only once or twice thouugh. She would sometimes swap her card for another, easier one she had stashed on her person. It was very rare though, and sometimes it didn't actually help Sanji's ability to guess it right. Robin could only imagine how well she must do in cards. Able to manipulate her hand so she would always have a slight advantage.

It didn't really matter in this game of course. The only team even close to catching up to Nami and Sanji were Robin and Zoro. Robin was incredibly adept at acting out her phrases. Unfortunately, Zoro was still too dense to figure out some of the simpler ones. Robin started to simplify her gestures, giving Zoro less to pay attention to or exagerrating the key movements. Zoro was far better at the acting bit, which still wasn't good. His finest moment, at least that's what everyone said, was when he was forced to be a ballerina. His normally scowling face could have sank the titanic as he twirled around on his toes. Robin couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else. She even took the pleasure of guessing wrong several times to extend this torture. Sanji had a ball, saying he was actually pretty good on his feet. Suggesting that if he took a few classes, he could be the lead at some high school play. Zoro and Sanji were at each others throats at that one. Nami had split it up fairly quickly, showing no favoritism toward her boyfriend as she hit both of them upside the head.

Charades had ended, Luffy wanted to watch a movie and Chopper wanted ice cream. Robin was also in the mood for ice cream. Sanji, being an ever so graceous host, quickly gave them both a bowl of their own. Chopper quickly dove in, eating spoonful after spoonful. Robin sat at the counter, savoring each spoonful of the frozen cream. It was just plain vanilla, but she always preferred the simpler flavors over the ones that stuffed needless amounts of cookies and candy to make it. Zoro leaned his back against the counter next to her. He asked for any alcohol they had and was glad that he didn't have to put up too much of a fight to get it. Nami ordered him to stay in the kitchen, seeing as he was drinking wine and she didn't want him to stain any of her furniture if he spilled. He didn't argue much, seeing she was still letting him drink her wine, he was happy.

"Is it always as lively as this?" Robin asked, turning away from her ice cream to Zoro.

"Yeah, this is it." He answered, glancing at Robin. She flashed him a warm smile as she turned to observe his friends. This was how it always was. She couldn't think about how her life would compare to this. Always full of this much love and care. They really were like a family.

The movie had ended, most of them had fallen asleep. Franky had gotten up and said goodnight, heading to one of the many spare bedrooms.

"Zoro?" Robin whispered.

"Hm?"

"Are we all sleeping here?" She asked.

"We don't have to. We normally do, seeing as it's so late too." He noted, looking at his phone.

"I do have work tomorrow." She told him.

"I'll go let Nami know we'll be leaving." He walked to Nami aand Sanji's room. Knocking before to see if they were still up.

"Huh?" Came a tired feminie voice, Zoro joked in his head how if that was Sanji he'd give him all sorts of hell. Nami sleepily cracked the door open to see who it was.

"Me and Robin are gonna head home, I just wanted to let you know." He told her.

"Okay. Wait, let me say goodbye." She said suddenly, walking out of her room with Zoro behind her. Robin was standing in the middle of the kitchen waiting for Zoro to return. When she saw him and a half dressed walking toward her.

"Robin." The red head whispered, hugging the raven haired woman. "It was so nice to meet you. I can't wait to see you again. Don't feel too shy, I'm always able to hang out, okay?"

"It was so nice to meet you too. I'll try not to be too shy, sorry we woke you up. It's just I have work tomorrow and-"

"Shush, it's fine. We'll have to come visit once you open your exhibit." Nami told her. "Just make sure lug head here doesn't get lost on the way home, okay?" Zoro was going to argue that he doesn't get lost, it's just always too dark to see when he heads home.

"I will." Robin giggled. "I'll have Zoro let you all know when it's open." Sanji stumbled into the hall with a yawn.

"Nami? Why aren't you back in bed?" He asked in a hush. Zoro trying not to talk too loudly walked over to him.

"Robin's got work tomorrow, I'm taking her back to my place so she can be ready for work tomorrow." He explained. Sanji looked over Zoro's shoulder and waved bye to Robin. She waved back, mouthing out a goodnight. Sanji redirected his attention back at Zoro.

"You better not break her heart marimo." He threatened before another yawn escpaed his mouth.

"The hell you talking about now dart brow?" Zoro asked, not understanding the light threat his friend had made.

"Just as dense as ever. Look, I don't what you did or what she sees in you, but Robin-chwan likes you, and you like her. Just don't screw it up by waiting too long. I almost did." Sanji elaborated. Giving Zoro the most sincere look he could.

"Whatever." Zoro shrugged. He didn't want to talk about this. He wasn't quite sure what to think of her. He just didn't want to.

"You guys can go now, goodnight Zoro." Nami yawned, walking away with Sanji back to their room. Zoro walked back to the awaiting Robin.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded, her eyes fluttering a bit as she fought her weariness. He walked her back to the truck holding the door open as she climbed in. He noticed as he was getting in, that she had already fallen asleep. She must have been wanting to head back for awhile. She's already passed out, he thought.

He didn't mind that the drive home was quiet. He could have used a bit of directions a few times but he made it home. It wasn't totally silent, the small gasps and moans Robin let out in her sleep made him feel less alone.

"Robin, we're here." He whispered, nudging her slightly. She leaned into his touch, not waking from her sleep. He shook her a little bit harder, her eyes starting to flutter open. "Robin, come on. We're here." He told again. She smiled still drowsy from sleep, nodding and unbuckling herself. He held the door as she struggled to walk upright, wanting just crumble to the floor and sleep once more. She must have stumbled a bit since Zoro was holding her by the waist, helping her walk. When she finally made it to her door, she thanked him for the help and made her way to the bed. She quickly fell onto the covers, pullling off the excess of clothing before she tucked herself under the covers. Zoro had gone to his room. Not feeling tired enought for sleep and remembering how he hadn't gotten to train that day. He slipped into his normal workout pants and headed for the backyard. Robin was nearly asleep, she thought she was, but the faint sound of the sliding glass door sliding open caught her attention. She knew Zoro must be doing his nightly workout. It was fairly late, wasn't it? She turned over to see the alarm clock next to her bed, 3:14 it read in the dull red numbers. She felt the bed let her sink in just a bit more, becoming far to irresistible. She was trying to fight it though. She didn't want tonight to end just yet. She had the sudden urge to join him outside. She hadn't been this close to anyone in quite sometime and the sense of familiarity was all too tempting. She swung her legs off the bed, searching for a shirt at least to cover up. Settling for the same oversized band shirt from previous nights, she made her way to the backyard. She walked a bit unevenly until she was supported by the doorframe. Zoro quickly spun around, hearing her catch herself.

"Hm? I thought you'd be asleep by now?" He asked, surprised she could still be awake after passing out almost instantly in the truck earlier.

"I guess that small nap in the car made me alittle stubborn. You don't mind if I join you out here do you?" She asked.

"No book?" She had indeed forgotten her book, or rather, hoped to just watch and talk with him.

"Hm, is it alright if I just hang around? I don't think I could do much reading tonight."

"Fine with me." A slight curve at the end of his lips. He was glad she would be giving him company again tonight. She was always pleased he never pushed her away. Taking her seat on the lounge chair.

"Thank you. For inviting me tonight. I haven't had fun like that in years it seems." She stated, gazing up at the cloudless night sky.

"Don't mention it. Nami would have killed me for not bringing you along and I already planned on you coming anyway." He told her. Still doing curls with his impossibly heavy weights.

"You did?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yeah, I didn't think you wanted to be left alone in some stranger's house. Especially since I usually spend the night over there. Plus, Nami would have wanted to have another girl to talk to. She definitely didn't waste that opprotunity."

"Feeling a bit neglected?" Robin teased. She had to admit she didn't talk much with Zoro tonight, but everyone seemed so eager to conversate with her she hardly noticed.

"Nah, I'm glad you fit in so well. I was afraid they would be alittle, overwhelming."

"I can definitely see that being a concern. I felt right at home though. I never felt like I was talking too much or asking too many questions. It was relieving to have that kind of freedom."

"They loved all of your stories, and trust me, they will never get tired of telling their own." Zoro said rolling his eyes. Remembering how Luffy and Usopp have to give everyone their life stories if given the chance. Zoro continued his training in silence. Wondering why she stopped the conversation there. Ending his set, he turned and found her sound asleep.

"Damn woman, I knew were still tired." He said aloud to himself. A light smile on his face as he rose to wake her. Don't know why you had to come out here if you were this tired he thought.

"Oi, come on, lets get you in bed." He whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder. He tried to shake her gently awake but to avail. He did the only thing that came to mind, hookinng his arm under legs and back, he began to lift her. Carrying her towards her room. She rolled slightly in his arms, curling more into his chest and her arms wrapping around his neck.. He carefully side stepped through her doorway, he slowly eased her onto her bed. She let out soft sigh as she sank under the covers. He pulled them over her as she unconciously wrapped her self in tighter. A blissful, content gracing her sleeping figure.

He stood there taking in the peaceful form in front of him. It had only been a few days since he met her, but now, he couldn't really see himself going back to how it was before. What was he thinking? Of course he could see himself going back to his regular routine. This was temporary. Wasn't it? Yeah, she's going to want her own place and from what she said. She would probably be travelling with the exhibit as it toured all of the other museums. She'd probably even live in some other country. Yeah, he could see that. He would be back to his normal schedule once this week was over. He could go back that. He, he just didn't want to. Everytime he imagined going to just get some graoceries, she was there. Even when he met up with his friends, she was there. Taking a nap on the couch, somehow she was there. When he trained late at night, she was there. She was always there. He couldn't picture any moment where he wouldn't prefer her to be there.

He decided to sleep on it. Not wanting to stress himself further by trying to understand something he didn't understand. Perhaps some rest would clear his head and all of this would be gone.

He twitched lightly in his sleep. His dream unnaturally vivid.

He was training. It wasn't unusual for him to dream about training. This was slightly different though. The weights were far heavier than they ever were, at least they looked heavier. Lifting them this time was much easier than before too. He continued his reps, counting up into the thousands. He liked this dream so far. He was far stronger than he had ever been. As he was still sitting there curling his arms, he felt something wrap around his neck. A soft press against his cheek as hands now caressed his torso.

"Hmm, almost done?" That voice. It was hummed into his ear and the all too familiar feminine tone almost made him shiver. Why? He was dumbfounded by the familiarity she had used with him, but more so with how his body was reacting. Almost completely contradicting his emptions, his body was relaxed. It dropped the dumbells as his head turned toward the face of the voice. His now empty hands finding there way to her's as she shifted to his front.

"I can be, for you." His voice rang. Why did he say that?! None of this was making sense to him.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She cooed. Their faces now directly in front of one another. They stared into one anothe's eyes. Only distracted momentarily as they glanced every now and then at each other's lips.

What was happening?! Mentally, Zoro was freaking out. None of this had ever happened before. Not with anyone. Why now? Why her? He didn't have time to think any further as he and her started to close the gap between one another. Their lips just barely making contact before the shock woke him up. He sat up in bed. This was the worst possible time for something like this to happen. He was already confused as to why he wanted her to stay. Now he had to find out why he was thinking of her like this!

Wait. That was it. It was the answer. He wanted her to stay. He wanted her. He had a romantic dream about her because he wants to be with her. Shit. He wanted to be with her. He'd never delt with anything like this. Romance. He never even thought about that word unless he was using it in an insult. Now, he was the love sick idiot. Well, maybe not love, but he definitely had feelings for her beyond anything he'd known. Maybe it was love? He couldn't say. He loved his friends, but a "love" like his dream. Was just so foreign to him. The more he thouught about it, the more he knew he had feelings for her. Slightly cursing himself for cutting the dream short.

He looked at the time, seeing if he had enough time to maybe try and continue his dream. Seeing it was already morning and around the time when Robin would normally need a ride to work. He pulled himself out of bed. He wuckly got dressed assuming she was already dressed as well, since he couldn't hear the shower. He went to knock on her door to see if she was almost ready.

"Robin? You almost ready?" He knocked, no answer. Not wanting to impede on her privacy he knocked again, this time a bit louder. "Oi, Robin?" Still no answer. He was sure she had work today, she told him last night. He cracked the door slightly, not peering in just in case she was indecent. "Robin?" He called for a third time.

Small groans were heard with the shifting of blankets and sheets. "Mm, Zoro?" Robin asked half awake. She was still asleep.

"Oi, sorry, I thought you said you had work today. I didn't mean to wake you." Zoro apologized.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I do." She yawned. "But that's not till noon today."

"Oh." Zoro said sheepishly. Embaressed he just kinda barged into her room while she was asleep.

"Were you already ready?" She asked, and amused smile breaking the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, I was. I'll just let you go back to sleep. Sorry, again." He said as he started to close the door behind him.

"Zoro?" She called just before the door clicked closed.

"Ah?" He turned back holding the door while standing in the doorway.

"Could we go to breakfast before I go to work?" She asked, sitting up and stretching a bit.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I'll wait for you get dressed." He waited on the couch for little bit. He heard her door open, figuring she was ready he got up to meet her at the door. He paused for a second as he took in her attire for the day. The same loose band shirt and shorts. Her hair was a lazy ponytail with a fraction of hair framing her face.

"You're going to work in that?" He asked skeptically. Seeing how she was far too casually dressed for nearly any job.

"It's a short day. I'll be there for barely more than an hour." She explained, walking to the door. He followed behind her ready to lock the door as they left.

"So, where did you want to eat?" He asked finally as they got into the truck.

"That diner we went to before sounds nice." She replied. A faint smile formed as she remembered that's where they went when they first met. He smiled too, reminded of the same thing. She had to direct him the whole way there. He kept insisting that he knew how to get there since it was right by the museum. In truth, it wasn't close at all. Zoro had made them walk half a dozen blocks away as they looked for his truck. She was surprised he had found his way back to the museum at all. When she finally told Zoro that they were there, he was more than just confused. He thought they had taken at least 3 wrong turns and were still another 5-10 minutes away from the museum. He pulled into the parking lot taking the first empty space available.

They found their booth where they sat earlier that week was open and took it. Seeing as how they were back at the same diner, why not the same seats? It was almost a complete reenactment from the previous visit. Save the awkward introduction, which reminded her.

"Zoro?"

"Hm?" He turned his attention from the window.

"What did you mean by, 'It suits you.' when I told you my name? It was very out of blue, and even now, out of character for you." She asked, studying his reaction. She watched as he started to look a little nervous, a faint blush crossing his face. Now she was more than intrigued.

"I uh, I." He tried to find it within himself to come up with an excuse. He struggled under her watchful eyes as a grin started to form at her lips. There was no lying now. She had already noticed him hesitating. He let out a deep sigh in defeat. "In truth? I thought you were deceptively beautiful." Robin was surprised by his answer, she had hoped for a similiar response but nothing like this.

"Deceptively?" She questioned, curious of his choice of words.

"I've seen plenty of 'beautiful' women, all of them want the same thing. You don't look like them though. I still assumed you were like the other women I've met. Then your name had to be just as different as you looked. I then thought you knew you looked different, knew that if you came across as no other woman. You could have whatever ypu wanted." He admitted. She was alittle hurt by his early assumption of her, but still grateful he saw something different in her than other women. She hadn't thought about it much in her life, but the past few days with Zoro. It was all she could think about. At first she was annoyed he was so stubborn and had seen her be so weak. Almost immediately after though, he showed his commitment toward his word and the lenths he would go to care for someone. She had never really thought of a relationship with anyone before. It only ever came up because someone was interested in her and she had push them away. Now, she felt she was just like them, in a sense. She wanted something more with him and she knew it was definitely one sided. At least she thought it was. He had just told her he believed her to be beautiful and different than other women. She didn't want to try and bring out anything more, for fear of giving away her own feelings and also just getting the response she didn't want to hear. Almost as if someone somewhere knew she didn't know how to respond, his phone rang. It startled him a bit, jumping in his seat as he tried to find his phone in one of his pockets.

"Shit, Nami." He groaned, answering the call. She found it amusing how they seemed to have a brother-sister bond. He was definitely the annoyed older brother who couldn't say no.

"Ah?" Was all he said as he answered the call.

"~Zoro!~" Nami yelled, Robin could hear her through the phone. She didn't sound upset or annoyed, yet she still seemed to want to talk overtly loud.

"Can you not yell in my ear!" He nearly shouted back. "What is it?"

"~What time are you going to pick up Robin from work? I'm assuming you already dropped her off otherwise you'd still be asleep.~" Nami said sarcasticly.

"I don't know? Alittle after noon I guess? I haven't dropped her off yet. We're getting breakfast. She doesn't have to work till a little later." Zoro replied. Already annoyed with her questioning.

"~Oh!~" Nami sounded surprised. "~Well, we all have today off as usual. We were hoping we could all meet up at the museum and visit her.~"

"Yeah, sure whatever." Zoro glanced at the waitress who had their orders in hand. "Look, I gotta go. Food's here." Without waiting for a reply Zoro hung up. He sighed in relief as he thanked the waitress.

"What did Nami-san need?" Robin asked, taking a sip of coffee before starting her on her stack of pancakes.

"Her and everyone else wanted to visit you at work." He replied, taking a large bite of his steak with some eggs. "Is that alright?" He asked, realizing he just assumed they could do whatever they wanted.

"That's fine with me." She laughed, seeing his face get so worried in an instant. "Though, it would be better after I'm done with my paperwork. I can meet you all at the entrance again?" She suggested.

"That works." He agreed. They continued eating putting the conversation on hold. "Oh, yeah." Zoro exclaimed as he remembered something he wanted to bring up. "Have you started to look for a place yet?" He asked, trying not to sound down about her moving out. She hadn't expected to answer that yet.

"I haven't. I'll start today when I get some free time." She answered. Doing her best not to let her true emotions on the subject show. Zoro on the other hand, couldn't hide it any longer.

"Don't." He said finally. His voice urgent. She stopped mid bite, staring at her plate processing what he just said. She slowly looked up to see Zoro staring at her seriously. He took a few deep breaths before he began again. "I don't want you to. I would like you to stay with me." He cleared his throat before confessing the rest. "I don't know how to say it better, so, I want to spend more time with you. I'd like to be there for you. I-I, I like you." He finished. He didn't know how else say it so he just said it. She sat there for a second, wide eyed with a mouthful of her pancakes. She gulped down what was left, composing herself and trying to still her beating heart that pounded through her ears. She was afraid he could hear it too.

"I..." Robin started. Zoro had already slumped down in his seat. They rush and anticipation gone as he accepted the worst had happened. He didn't know how to deal with rejection but he wouldn't let it effect their previous friendship. "I think I like you too." She confessed. Zoro had nearly come to terms with rejection when she finished her sentence. He quickly sprung back to life, a look of disbelief as if he didn't hear what she had just said correctly.

"I'd like to be able to stay with you. I haven't felt at home for a very long time and I can't imagine it now without you." She finished. Zoro didn't know when he had started to smile but he could feel his cheeks tightening as it grew wider. She felt so relieved to have gotten that off her chest.

"I can't either." He replied. Relaxing a bit more into his seat. He took another bite of his steak, much more animately as his grinned with pride, which made her laugh. Now he just took his bites as usual but he watched her appreciatively. They would lock eyes for long moments inbetween their meal. Smiling happily as they both felt content with the outcome of their confessions.

"Would this be your first relationship?" Zoro asked suddenly but still as calm as ever.

She smiled knowing that he might be hoping this was going to be a first for her too, and in truth, it was. "Yes, you too?"

"You knew that already." He playfully bit back. "I'm just hoping that I meet your expectations of what this is suppose to be." He admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck while he looked out the window to hide his slight nervous embaressment.

"I assure you, you're doing perfectly. I can't imagine you ruining any of 'this'." She assured. He seemed to regain a bit of his confidence knowing he was doing good so far. They continued to eat in blissful silence. Not caring about the world around them. They had found something in one another that they never thought they'd find. Zoro payed for the meal and they went on their way. Zoro nervously reaching for her hand as they walked the short distance to the car. Robin still slightly shocked at the gesture, happily intertwined their fingers.

The short drive to the museum took them no time at all. Zoro stopped in front of the museum to drop her off before he found a place to park.

"I'll see you in an hour?" She asked shyly, not used to being in a relationship.

"Uh, yeah. I'm gonna be hanging around here since it will be a quick work day for you. We'll probably meet up with everyone out here." He stated. She nodded in agreement, opening the door to get out. "Wait!" Zoro called out, alittle more desperate sounding than he would have liked. She looked at him with anticipation of what he wanted to say. He shuffled in his seat a bit, sighing to himself, realizing he should just get on with it. He turned his body to face her as his hand deftly came up and caressed her cheek. Stroking it gently with his thumb as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her lips. Quick but ever so tender. "Have a good day at work." He said. Letting his hand fall from it's gentle caresses. She was stunned by the simple act. It was short and sweet, and it made her see stars for the brief moment. This short work day was now going to feel like an eternity for the new couple. She slowly made her way out of the truck. Not thinking of the right words to compliment such a moment. He didn't say anything else either. As she walked up the steps to the museum, she couldn't help but skim her fingers over her lips.

Zoro was in his truck, doing the same. A soft smile appearing as he remembered the sensation. Then quickly turning to a frown. "Shit, Dart-brow was right." He said out loud. He hated to admit it, but the Love cook had been right.

Zoro had, admittedly, gotten a little lost on his way back to the museum from his parking spot. He wished the parking lot for the museum hadn't been completely full or 'reserved' for the arriving guests that were no doubt going to be there for Robin's exhibit. He settled himself on a bench outside, seeing that he still had a half hour till Robin was probably going to be done he felt he should take a short nap.

Robin was half expecting a small crowd of Zoro and everyone else to greet her at the museum entrance once she walked out. Slightly disappointed that was not the case. She noticed his green hair poking out from on top of a bench facing the street. She smiled to herself as she made her way toward him. As she got closer, she could tell he was asleep. His soft snores flowing through the air. She bent over his shoulder, gliding her hands over his chest as she leaned on him. He stirred for brief moment before waking to her soft peck on his cheek. His first thought was that he was dreaming again. It was all too similiar. The way her arms wrapped around him, the gentle touch of her lips. What made him remember it wasn't a dream, was her scent. The light aroma of some flower he couldn't name that she carried with her. He believed it was only noticeable when you were this close to her. Still barely there but enough to know that this wasn't some daydream of his. She gently nuzzled his neck before coming around to sit on the bench with him.

"This is a nice way to wake up from a nap." Zoro stated as he met her eyes when she sat beside him.

"It's also a nice way to end a day of hard work." Robin smiled as she settled in agaisnt Zoro. Zoro instinctively brought his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"The 'hard' part hasn't even started, we still have to deal with everyone when they get here." Zoro complained somewhat sarcastically.

"I'm doubt this will be too much of a shock to them. Nami had already tried to find out why I was interested in you." Robin stated. Closing her eyes a bit to rest on Zoro.

"Great, even the witch." Zoro sighed. "The Idiot chef also mentioned something about 'this'. Just my luck, the two people I didn't want on my back are the two that already have an idea."

"We could pretend 'We' aren't if you're embaressed." Robin suggested somewhat solemnly. She was about to sit up from her relaxed position on Zoro, but he felt her shift away slightly and pulled her closer.

"The hell are you talking about, woman? Embaressed about what? I can't wait to rub this Shit cook's face, I just don't want to hear the constant nagging and whining from them." He reassured. A distant chatter could be heard as they turned to see all their friends in a small group heading towards them. Their normally obnoxious behavior standing out on the sidewalk.

"How do you want to tell them?" Zoro asked. He was confident in the relationship he had started but not on how to go about it in front his friends. They both stood up from the bench to greet them all.

"We could just hold hands and wait for them to figure it out." Robin replied. Zoro seemed alright with that idea as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"I kind of want to just get it out there so there's no awkward waiting." Zoro reasoned, still not able to come up with an idea of his own.

"This might work better then." Robin said. Her sultry voice confusing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Before he could interject, she pulled his lips to her's. Sharing lingering, passionate kiss before breaking away to breathe once again. The world around them faded back in as they heard the cheers and cat calls from their friends who got to witness it all first hand.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Zoro." Nami joked. Franky and Brook were both whistling behind from the back. Luffy just laughed, while Usopp tried to come to terms with what he just saw. Chopper was smiling, happy to see two of his friends happy. Sanji and Nami both had knowing grins directed at the new couple.

"It seems to have worked." Robin noted with a slight chuckled. Zoro never looked completely flustered, but this one of those moments.

"Damn, woman." He grinned.

Last words: I wasn't happy with how I ended it the first time in my 6 am-up-all-night writing spree. I'm much happier with it now. Still, I'm a crap writer and a terrible story teller. So, what do you expect? I took much longer to write the rest of this since I could not find a decent stopping point and I really didn't want to write a mediocre/sub par full on story. I have Ideas on what could happen after this, but I seriously don't want to continue it since it will probably be ruined by me not being motivated to make it hald decent.


End file.
